The overall goal of the HPDCF is to provide members of the Rheumatic Disease Core Center research base with fast and efficient state-of-the-art monoclonal antibody (Mab) production at economical prices. This goal is implemented through four specific aims: 1. To produce hybridomas and monoclonal antibodies (Mabs) for Rheumatic Diseases Core Center (RDCC) members in a timely and economical manner. 2. To provide RDCC members with state-of-the-art phage display technology and assist investigators in the utilization of single chain (scFv) antibody reagents. 3. To develop novel and efficient immunization strategies that facilitate the production of Mabs to problematic antigens. 4. To serve as a storage and distribution center for Mabs that are frequently utilized by members of the RDCC research base. The laboratory is committed to achieving a 100% success rate for the production of solicited Mabs. As a result, the HPDCF not only performs routine services, but also participates in research relating to the design and implementation of novel strategies for the generation of monoclonal reagents. Several of the innovative immunization protocols utilized by our laboratory have greatly facilitated the production of hybridomas to difficult antigens. Our recently incorporate phage display unit has already generated specific and highly functional single chain antibody molecules (scFv) to antigens that were refractory to antibody production using traditional methodology. If the need should arise, we will utilize our patented chicken recombinant antibody technology as a means for obtaining high affinity antibodies to highly conserved mammalian antigens.